Vaccine's Origins
by FanGirlStephie
Summary: This is a little story of when an oc of mine (Vaccine) entered the Undertale multiverse. I will be writing about when he met Hacker soon Please enjoy. Any questions, comments, or rude remarks, please leave them in a comment. Thank you!


Everything was white. There were codes. Numbers and words and symbols everywhere. Some words are familiar. Undertale, Underfell, Underswap, etc. All of these words and numbers were integrated in the vast white nothingness. And nothing happened. Ever.

Until something did happen. Code, all bundled together in a shape, a familiar short skeletal shape. It was like that for while. Just a bundle of code, in a skeleton like shape. It was added to from time to time. More code here and there. A change in the code here and there.

All it did during this was look up and the vast codes in the white void. Reading, memorizing everything it saw. Until one day, it wasn't code anymore. It looked at it's new skeleton body. Hands, fingers, feet, it loved it. Whatever it was going to be, it knew it would love it. If only there was a mirror. It would have been able to see the yellow plus sign on it's forehead.

As time went on, it got more and more developed. It learned more as well. It learned all about the multiverse. It learned that's what the words it kept seeing were. Undertale. Sans, Papyrus, Frisk, human, Snowdin, monster, love, exp, souls, it learned it all. All the information just, came to it. Like it was downloading it all. And it was amazed at what it saw.

It didn't know exactly how long it's been developing. But soon, it had clothes. A shirt, pants, belt, cape, boots, and gloves. The colors changed until it finally settled on something. Blue gloves, knee pads, and boots. A dark blue cape with a lighter blue shield on it. The shield had a yellow plus sign on it as well. His pants and undershirt were both purple. Then the outer shirt was white with a red plus sign. The outer shirt had shoulder pads on it. The left being blue, and the right being pink. His belt was pink as well, with another smaller yellow plus.

It gasped and covered his mouth when it learned more about itself. About himself, that is. He was referred to as a he. And his name was Vaccine. And he had a purpose. There were viruses out in the multiverse. Evil viruses created to infect the multiverse. Vaccine had to stop it. He had to protect the aus from those viruses.

With the new purpose and determination, Vaccine was finally ready. He was finally complete. He held his hand out and summoned a sword. The sword looked like it was a giant needle, but it wasn't. Vaccine looked at it and grinned. He liked it, a lot. He then looked curious. He should name this sword of his.

"Ah ha! I'll call it the virus cleaner! Cause as Vaccine, that's what I do. I clean viruses! Oh, my voice. I like the sound of that. It echos in here though." Vaccine said. He then looked over to the various names of aus.

"I need to make sure the multiverse is protected. I should start that right away!" Vaccine thought out loud. He raised a hand and touched one of the au names. The name turned into a big zipper.

"But first, I feel I should have a test run. This universe should be safe to run my first test in." He then commented. Then he unzipped the giant zipper. It created a portal, a hole in the dimension to another dimension. Vaccine walked right on through it, sword in hand.

He learned many things. But Vaccine had no idea of a few things. He didn't know he was a creation. He didn't know he wasn't organic. He didn't know he was a program. And he also didn't know, that he was made because of a hacker. Not just a hacker. A being taking the form of in battle Sans, who simply just calls himself Hacker.

Hacker adjusted the 8 bit sunglasses that float right in front of his face. Then he continued pacing in his black void that looked a lot like the in battle screen of Undertale. White box, options, and everything. He had to think of what universe to infect next. The classic timeline was still out of reach for now. Too many firewalls he still needed to deal with.

He needed something easier. Something a little more... unstable. A nice little au that nobody knows about. Or perhaps, an au with no one creator. Yes. A nice little universe that doesn't have a set creator. So Hacker waved his unattached hands around. A taping sound can be heard as code was manipulated. Soon, standing before Hacker was a Sans known as Blueberry.

Of course, as usual, Hacker manipulated the code. This Blueberry wasn't like that ones that everyone knew and loved. This one was Hacker's own little virus. And this little virus obeyed it's creator completely. Hacker allowed himself a bit of an evil chuckle.

"Now then Blueberry, my little virus. Let's go infect Underswap. What do you say?" Hacker said to the virus Blueberry. The virus Blueberry let out a "mueh heh heh!" in response.

"The magnificent Sans is always here to help out monsters! Especially my great friend Hacker!" The virus said.

"Perfect. As usual." Hacker praised himself. He then waved a hand to open up a portal to Underswap. He went through first and the virus Blueberry gleefully followed after him.

Meanwhile, Vaccine entered through his zipper portal into Underswap. When he was fully through, he zipped up the portal and compressed it. He tucked in into a notch on his belt and began to look around. Vaccine was enjoying this place. The monsters were nice and it was peaceful here. Underswap Muffet even gave him a cookie. This place really was a great place to do a test run.

As he sat and took bites of his cookie, he took a look around. Now would be as good a time as any to scan for viruses. Vaccine's eyes then went blank as he scanned the entire au. One by one, everything and everyone got scanned, unknowingly by them. It took a few minutes until he finished.

"A virus has been detected! I need to clean it before it infects this entire au!" Vaccine declared as he stood up. He summoned his sword and began searching for the virus.

"Viruses can't hide from me!" He said with a grin. He let his instincts guide him to where the virus was. Soon he was in Snowdin, near Stretch's sentry station.

Hacker watched as his little virus Blueberry walked around. He grinned evilly as his virus fooled everyone. This really was going to be too easy. As the virus walked around, everything he touched would glitch out for a moment before looking normal again. This made Hacker chuckle to himself as he watched from a distance, hiding.

This was it. The virus Blueberry was heading to Stretch's sentry station. Where the tall lazy skeleton was asleep. This was the true test of Hacker's abilities. If he can infect Stretch, then his virus will spread faster than the mocking Spongebob meme.

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect." Hacker said to himself as he watched his virus go up to Stretch.

"Papy! Wakey wakey, lazy bones!" The virus said cheerfully. He then shook the Underswap Papyrus, arousing him from sleep and spreading the virus.

Stretched aroused from his nap. "Nyeh... huh? Hey bro." He then yawned. "What's sup? I was just on break, I swear." He continued. He then got a good look at his "brother". Stretch let out a "hmm" in thought as he looked.

"Is something wrong Papy? Beside you sleeping on the job that is! What if a human comes by!? We must be vigilant!" The virus said. Stretch rolls his non-existent eyes. Same old Sans, it seemed. So then Stretch got up and walked around the sentry post over to the virus. But then he held his stomach area.

"Oh bro. I don't... feel so w-well." Stretch said as the virus he got from his fake brother surged through his magic. He let a few coughs. The virus Blueberry just stood and grinned at "his" brother.

Then somebody came up to them. Stretch and his so called brother looked over at Vaccine. Vaccine was looking at the two curiously. Studying them almost. He then summoned his sword.  
"Aha! I found you virus! Get ready to get cleaned and wiped from this wonderful au!" Vaccine declared, pointing the sword at the fake Blueberry. Stretch and Blueberry looked at each other.

"Uh, I'm sorry, who are you? And why are you calling-" Stretch began to say, but got interrupted by another round of coughing. "Why did you call Sans a virus?" He asked.

"Oh! It's begun to spread! Don't worry about that! I can fix it once I clean the virus." Vaccine said with a grin. "My name is Vaccine by the way!" He then added.

"I do not understand what you are talking about new friend! I'm Sans, not a virus." The virus said with a big grin.

"What... is going on?" Hacker said quietly as he watched. He narrowed his eyes. "Who is this? He's not part of this au." He said in suspicion.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe from this virus Papyrus of Underswap. Then I'll help you out." Vaccine said right before he attacked the virus Blueberry. The virus and Stretch had a look of fear and surprise as Blueberry was sliced in half, red code able to be seen. And then in a second the virus Blueberry completely disappears.

"Sans! What did you just do!?" Stretched yelled, orange eye glowing at Vaccine. But then he got another coughing fit. The magic in is eye died down and Stretch fell to his hands and knees, the coughing being worse now.

"I apologize Papyrus of Underswap. But I have to clean viruses. And that was not your real brother. He was a virus. A bad one. He spread his virus to you. Don't worry though! I got just the thing to clean that out of your magic systems." Vaccine explained, making the sword disappear. He then looked at his belt and he looked at the notches. He finds one and pulls out a small bottle of red liquid.

"Here you go. Drink this and you'll be better." Vaccine said as he held out the bottle to Stretch with a big grin on his face.

"I don't quite get what's happening here... but ok. If it makes me better then." Stretch said as he took the bottle. It kind of smelled like cherries. Just like medicine, he held his breath and gulped it down. He shivered as it didn't taste good.

"Ugh. I thought you said it would make me feel better." Stretch said as he felt worse. Like he was going to throw- And at that moment Stretch threw up a bunch of red code.

"You feel better now? That was to get the virus out of you. I'll clean every up, don't worry! It was nice to meet you! Oh, which one of your nicknames would you like to be called?" Vaccine said, summoning his sword again. As he talked, he stabbed the ground and the virus code disappeared.

"Um, you can just call me Stretch I guess. I still have no idea what's going on. But um, thanks I guess. Wait! Where's my real bro then!?" Stretch said, then panicked and grabbed Vaccine's shoulders.

Vaccine seemed unfazed by the sudden grabbing. "Don't worry Stretch, I'm sure he'll show up soon. I can stay with you and make sure no other viruses appear if you like." He said calmly.

"Ok then. I guess that would be fine. Want some honey? Vaccine was it?" Stretch said, taking out a bottle of honey from his hoodie pocket.

"Thank you! And yes, my name is Vaccine." Vaccine said with a big grin. He gladly took the honey bottle. Stretch took out another one. The spying Hacker grit his teeth in anger. This new guy, Vaccine just completely ruined his plan!

"Ok Vaccine. Just you wait. I'll get you someday. I'll infect every one of these stupid aus! The multiverse will be mine." He promised. He then opened up a portal and left.


End file.
